


Carnival Night

by UntoldMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But only for a breif moment, Carnival, Domestic Fluff, Fall time, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Okay I lied there's a baby bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: Keith had told Shiro he wanted to come several weeks ago, and even went so far as to make sure they were both off-duty from the Garrison so they could go. Shiro didn’t really mind being here. He got to walk around in the cool, crisp autumn air, perusing the rigged carnival games with a hot boyfriend on his arm.Set post-season-7. No spoilers though.





	Carnival Night

Shiro loved the quiet moments he and Keith spent together. He treasured every single glance, every touch and every kiss. After all the hell they’d been through together, the infinite times Keith saved him from death and insanity, Shiro was finally (mostly) at peace. Every now and then, his PTSD acted up, and Keith would find him watching the front door of their cozy home like a sentry. But a few soft-spoken words and a gentle hand were usually enough for Keith to coax Shiro back into bed.  
But now, Shiro suddenly remembered, they weren’t in bed. No, they were here at the biggest county fair of the year. Keith had told Shiro he wanted to come several weeks ago, and even went so far as to make sure they were both off-duty from the Garrison so they could go. Shiro didn’t really mind being here. He got to walk around in the cool, crisp autumn air, perusing the rigged carnival games with a hot boyfriend on his arm.  
Keith suddenly stopped short at one of the booths, tugging on Shiro’s sweater. “Shiro look, you throw darts at balloons to win a prize.” Keith said. Shiro grinned.  
“How much is it to play babe,” he said pulling out his wallet. The booth operator sidled up to them, flashing a corny smile. He was bald and scrawny-looking, appearing not unlike a mouse. At least that’s what Shiro would compare him to.  
“It’s 5 dollars to throw 3 darts, or 10 for 7 darts! Get all 7 and you’ll get a nice prize!” Keith smirked at Shiro, wearing a mischievous face that Shiro knew only too well.  
“We’ll do 7 darts,” Shiro said, handing the operator the money. Keith beamed, he let go of Shiro and picked up the first dart. Shiro had watched Keith throw knives before-both in and out of battle-and he was eager to see what Keith would make of these light-weight, mini projectiles. Keith tilted his wrist and launched the first dart. It popped the balloon effortlessly.  
“Great job there young man! See if you can keep it up!” The booth operator shouted. Keith turned him out, picking up the second dart. That one popped another balloon with ease, as did the next three. Then for fun, Keith turned around backwards, lobbing his last two darts overhead at the same time. The booth operator stared at Keith, face a mixture of awe and fear. Keith smiled at Shiro, before selecting his prize.  
They ended up with a white stuffed dog, that Keith named “Takashi.” Shiro blushed, cheeks turning pink, then he planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead. The two of them kept walking among the fairgrounds, taking in all the sights. Keith wanted to see what each ride and stall was before spending his money or tickets on it. Shiro saw a couple of games he wanted to try, as well as a ride or two he’d like to get on.  
At the far-left corner of the fair, there was a bumper cars station. “Keith, they have bumper cars,” Shiro said giddily. “Let’s go on them!” He grabbed Keith by the wrist, dragging him to the ride.  
“Hey metal hands are stronger than flesh ones.” Keith said with a grimace. Shiro released his excited grip, staring at Keith sheepishly.  
“Sorry, I forgot.” He said.  
“It’s okay, let’s go on the bumper cars.” Keith replied. The ride cost 3 tickets per person, which Shiro handed to the ride operator. He and Keith got into cars that matched the colors of their old lions, Keith in red and Shiro in black. It was a funny joke only the two of them would know. There were three other people on the ride as well, but Shiro didn’t care about them. His sights were set on Keith.  
At last the ride started, and Shiro went gunning for Keith. He hit the fake gas pedal as hard as possible, speeding up. Shiro aimed to hit Keith head-on, but Keith swerved around him. Shiro laughed, turning his wheel sharply to chase after Keith. The other people in the bumper cars were hitting each other willy-nilly, but Shiro couldn’t land a single blow on Keith. Keith was literally going in circles around Shiro, with a grin on his face that said, “catch me if you can.”  
Keith passed in front of Shiro one time, while making his rounds. Then Shiro got an idea. He waited and listened for the timing of Keith’s car speeding around him, tapping the steering wheel for good measure. It was the same technique he used when he escaped from prison, but it worked. TAP…tap…tap…Shiro sped forward, finally knocking into the side of Keith’s car. He pushed him a short distance, before the cars stopped moving altogether.  
Keith threw the safety bar up over his head, stepping out of the car. He smiled at Shiro, not breaking eye contact for a few seconds, before he burst into laughter. Shiro grinned. It made him feel good to see Keith having a genuinely good time. For so long Keith had looked weary and serious, far more grown-up than a regular 21-year-old man. But today he looked happy and care-free, just like when they raced hoverbikes across the desert years ago.  
Shiro followed Keith away from the bumper cars, and they headed towards the backside of the fairgrounds, where a fun maze was rumored to be. Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand nonchalantly, his smaller hand fitting inside his perfectly. It was cold outside, but when Keith stood next to Shiro he felt perfectly warm.  
“I noticed something when we were playing bumper cars earlier…” Keith said. Shiro looked at him confused. “I saw you tapping your steering wheel in time with my circles around you-that way you could hit me at the right moment.” Keith’s eyebrows knit together, his expression turning into concern. “Are you okay? You know that it was a just a game, right?” Shiro felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Damn it, Keith was too observant.  
“I’m fine. I just-It just happened. I thought it might be the easiest way for me to catch you.” He gave a forced smile, trying to take Keith’s mind off the whole ordeal.  
Keith crossed his arms, pouting in the way he did whenever he sensed someone was lying. Shiro frowned.  
“Keith I’m okay, honest. You don’t have to make a big deal about this.” He insisted. Keith contemplated the statement for a minute, before finally uncrossing his arms.  
“Alright fine, let’s do the maze thingy.” He said at last. Shiro sighed in relief, leading Keith to the line for the maze. They made it into a contest to see who could get out first, Keith or Shiro. To his delight, Keith made it out first. He stood outside the maze a minute or two-waiting for Shiro. But he never appeared.  
5 whole minutes passed, and Keith decided to get a drink and come back. He bought himself a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate, and a donut from one of the food trucks. When he returned, Shiro was finally out, scanning the crowd for Keith. Keith waved to him, donut in hand. “How long did it take you to get out?” Shiro asked.  
“Not long. I was waiting on you long enough I decided to get some food.” Keith replied. Shiro shook his head. Navigation was not one of his strong suits…Not without a map anyway.  
“Gimme a bite of your donut.” Shiro said, reaching out his hand. Keith recoiled, nearly hissing at him. Shiro stopped, eyes widened in surprise. Keith was serious about his donut apparently. “Come on babe, just a bite?” He pleaded. Keith relented, giving Shiro half of the remaining donut.  
“Is there anything else you want to do here?” Keith asked, as they walked once more.  
“Mmmm…” Shiro thought. “We could stand under those lights over there and make out?” This time Keith blushed, like Shiro did when they won the stuffed dog.  
“Or we could-y’know, go home and make out like normal people.” He countered.  
Shiro nodded. “I guess that works too.”  
So, hand in hand, the pair walked out of the gates in front of the fair ground and headed down the road. The beautiful moon and stars overhead lit the way as they went home from a fun evening together.  
Shiro hoped they could be like this forever.


End file.
